


Social

by threeanatomies (littlepocketbattleship)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Mentions of alcohol, nyc fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepocketbattleship/pseuds/threeanatomies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you like <3</p></blockquote>





	Social

They’re sitting too close again. Louise sighs. The room is loud and bright with the party lights and people’s conversations. She stirs her drink silently and zones back into conversation. They’re both adults. they can handle it.

 

As the evening goes on, Louise glances over again. There is one table in the corner, occupied by only two people. Sitting too close. Their sides are touching, pressed against each other from shoulder to toe. It’s okay. Drunk people lean on each other. You rely on people you love in times like these. Louise bites back her grin and turns away again.

 

Hannah Hart is just a lovely person. She should come over sometime. They could hang out with Jamie, cook, have a great time. Reflexively, Louise shoots the table in the corner a glance. The light is dim now, much to the vloggers’ disppointment, all she can see is a silhouette. No light shines through in between. 

 

Alfie’s the one that makes them startle apart, almost. They seem to regain their sense of formality when he approaches. Vlogging the whole day. What a life they lead. They must be exhausted, they all are, with most of them just partying because of people they only see every year and the free alcohol. 

Louise rolls her eyes. Goes over to the lonely table, but stops halfway.

‘Aw, mate, come on, it’s for my video!’

They can handle the situation. Dan makes a dismissive gesture. ‘Fuck off, Alfie’.

Phil says ‘Frick’ in a tiny voice. Dan looks over, incredulous. Alfie wanders off.

They just keep staring. What is it about the staring? Saps. Dorks. Louise smiles and goes back to her table, her drink, her socializing. She intends to have fun, with people she sees rarely, and not keep to herself. Like others.

 

They should maybe cut back on the alcohol. It makes Dan’s eyes glassy and his hands warm and his skin tingly. It makes his staring worse. It keeps a little smile on his face. Phil just squirms and clenches his hands. His glances up to Dan are frequent and slightly out of focus. He talks, mostly. gesturing wildly and pointing. Dan seems to hold his breath, then catches himself staring. HIs brows furrow. He shrugs, obviously, oblivious of everything around him but Phil. Louise really can’t blame him. He can hardly keep his eyes off Phil when they’re both sober. 

Louise’s pretty sure Phil’s talking about pigeons in New York City. She also knows for a fact that Phil had told Dan about that earlier. Dan doesn’t seem to mind, thought, although his eyes keep sliding down, he’s tapping on his thigh, suddenly on his chin, on his own lips. When Phil stops talking for a moment, he leans forward, whispers, smiles. Phil looks down at his hands, smile barely contained by his face.

Louise decides she should either stop watching or put an end to this before Dan does something he might regret the next day. 

They’re not interacting with anybody anyway. They can get drinks on Youtube in their hotel room, where they can also do whatever they want without half of the community watching more or less discreetly and snickering behind their backs. Or, in this case, in plain sight, they just haven’t looked at anyone but each other for the last two hours or so.

Louise decides to just call them a taxi. Poor cab driver, really. Driving the two of them home when they’re drunk and handsy and in a dark cab must be fun. She gets up and walks over.

‘I’m getting you a cab, is that okay?’

Dan’s head snaps up. Phil just looks up and does his impression of a five-year-old. It reminds Louise of Darcy when she would get a cookie from the cookie jar without permission (or with Jack’s, which is the same thing, really).

‘Okay, thank you’

Louise’s glad Phil approves. Dragging two men this tall into a cab is really not Louise’s plan for the afternoon. Or whenever, actually.

‘Come on then, boys. Where’s the exit? Ah, here we go. You had fun tonight?’

‘Uhm, yes’

Phil stands up and drags a slightly grumpy Dan with him by his sleeve. Dan rolls his eyes.

‘Phil. You knwo this shirt. Let go or i will annihilate you, i swear to fucking god’

Phil does let go. Although he also looks at the shirt like he’s never seen it before. Seconds tick past. Louise just grabs them both and starts walking towards the exit. Jesus Christ.

 

Louise is the one who almost gets run over by a taxi as she tries to get a taxi to stop. She’s also the one to tell the driver the address and pay in advance. She holds the door open. They’re talking again, haven’t even moved since they came out of the club. Standing too close, again. Dan is holding one of Phil’s hands in his, apparently inspecting the pigeon bite, eyes flickering, licking his lips slowly. Louise mentally awards herself friendship points for her intervention.

The driver calls. He has more than one drunk handsy couple to drive home tonight, probably. Dan looks offended. Phil looks at Dan. They get in. The door closes behind Phil. Louise doesn’t need to see through the darkened glass to know exactly what’s going on. Poor cab driver.

She smirks and goes back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you like <3


End file.
